


The Truth as a Joke

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans is only joking about the possibility of her being madly in love with James Potter when the inevitable truth hits her.





	The Truth as a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Of not realizing the truth until joking about it **

“No, I keep saying his name because I’m completely smitten and obviously mad for him,” Lily quipped sarcastically.

There was a long pause. Sudden realization hit her then, a light bulb flicked on above her head. “Oh.” She tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully. A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

“Well then, I suppose that’s true, after all.” The small smile crept and grew into a goofy grin that spread wildly across her face. She was indeed madly in love. With James Potter, that is.


End file.
